


Dystopia

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: F/M, Insurgent based, and Tip as Four?, basically Hiro as Tris, gender reversal because yes, like a rip-off of a legit scene, this ain't fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tip can do is watch in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for not being able to do something earlier! I got in a huge fight with my family and got stomach cramps from hell. 
> 
> I wrote this one because I watched Insurgent again and couldn’t keep the idea off my mind. I’m working on your prompts, don’t worry! I just had to get this one out of my system. It’s angsty and very short.
> 
> Remember (spoilers!) when Tris failed the Amity sim and how everything there fell apart? It’s basically that.
> 
> If you haven’t watched the movie, at least watch this scene and please, listen to its soundtrack (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU_iyParGOQ) as you read. You won’t be disappointed. I think.

All Tip can do is watch in horror.

“ _Please, stop this!_ ”

Her heart hammers in her chest and panic rolls within her body, fingers curling and scratching at the glass wall of her cell.

“ _You’ll break him!_ ”

She can see everything, the building falling to pieces, the energy going haywire, the world breaking apart.

“ _He will **die** , please stop this!_”

She has never felt this terrified before in her life.

“ _No—!_ ”

The tears spill from her eyes, as she watches him lose control of everything—

“ _Please_ —”

She can see it in his eyes, the fear, the anger, the _regret_.

“ _No!_ ”

He tries to regain control of himself but it’s impossible, the glass is broken and there is nothing to hold on to—

“ _Sir, his vitals are critical._ ”

He grabs at air, instead of the help he so craves and needs—

“ _Sir, he is crashing!_ ”

She is screaming, crying, _begging_ , and can barely register it.

“ ** _Please_** _, stop this!_ ”

And she can practically _feel_ his desperation as he waves his arms, unable to pull himself together, struggling against the debris and the gravity that drags him down.

“ _No…_ ”

He’s trying to overcome this, she knows he is. He’s trying to fight it like he always does, trying to keep the bravery upfront, but he _can’t_. Control is impossible at this point and… he’s _failed_.

He did everything in his power to beat this, he tried to make it all right, but he couldn’t do it. He _couldn’t do it_.

“ _Sir!_ ”

He’s falling.

“ _HIRO!_ ”

He plummets out of the building and descends onto the far-fetched ground as everything around him is torn apart. The buildings are crumbling, disintegrating, spilling without coordination and joining Hiro’s motioning body, and the grace of it is all but horrifying.

“ _Sir—_ ”

“ _Don’t pull him out_. _Not yet_.”

Tip can feel herself sob.

Hiro is moving around the disaster like a feather. Lithe and careless, his silhouette slowly spins towards the ground without so much as struggling, dark mop of hair oscillating irregularly with the harsh winds, and it’s almost beautiful. He’s a drop of water going for the ocean, a bullet fired into the void, diving towards his downfall in near lifeless motion as the buildings explode from within and burst around him like countless flower petals.

For a moment, everything seems to slow down, and the screen allows Tip to glimpse his expression. His glassy brown eyes are filled with nothing but fear, his mouth is slightly open in a silent scream, the tears are pouring down his cheeks. Inexplicably, her heart pumps with a last ray of hope…

And then he finally collides with the ground.

“ _Subject 13 is no longer viable_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
